Blood Red (a retelling of Snow White and Robin Hood)
by emi-leexoxo
Summary: After their mother died, Kagome's sister Kikyo tried to kill her, because Kagome was deemed the fairest. After Kikyo's huntsman allows Kagome to escape, she ventures into Inuyasha's Forest. There, she meets the Merry Men. They're led by the half-demon Inuyasha, but even they fear him despite his good intentions. However, Kagome seems to uncover more than his frightening beast.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, thanks for taking the time to check out this story! Disclaimer: I don't own the original tales of Snow White, Robin Hood, and Inuyasha. However, most of the plot is my own. This is basically a mashup of all those stories. I hope you enjoy!**

After _their mother died, Kagome's elder sister Kikyo tried to kill her. All because Kagome was deemed the fairest of them all. After Kikyo's huntsman Koga allows Kagome to escape, she ventures into the deadly Inuyasha's Forest. There, she encounters the Merry Men, famed outlaws who defied her cruel mother and sister's laws. The Merry Men are led by the infamous half-demon Inuyasha, but even they fear him despite his somewhat good intentions. However, Kagome seems to uncover more than his frightening beast…_

 _A really messed up retelling of Snow White and Robin Hood._

* * *

 **One**

 _Thwack!_ The arrow hit the target on the tree with a resounding thud. Kagome wiped her brow with an exhausted sigh. It was only a mere centimeter from the red bulls-eye. _Thwack!_ Another thud came from the target beside her. Kagome saw her elder sister Kikyo walk over to the tree to examine her target.

Kikyo's arrow had pierced her previous one; both were in the center of the target. Kagome sighed, wishing she were as good as her sister. Kikyo pulled out all her arrows with a satisfied smirk. "Come on, Kagome," she said. "You ought to have hit the center already."

Kagome glowered at her. Unfortunately, it was true since all of her arrows were literally clustered around the red circle, not quite hitting it. As Kikyo readied to release another arrow, Kagome threw down her bow and quiver and stalked off to change.

She winded down the castle halls, greeting her only friends: empty suits of armor. When she reached her room –an extravagant room of gold and marble – she quickly changed out of her archery attire and into a beautiful green ball gown that hugged her figure extremely well. It had a modest neckline but showed plenty of back. Such was the clothing of the princesses of Nottingham.

Kagome hurried to her dying mother's bedside. It wasn't like she wanted to. After all, she despised the female sheriff. However, her mother had forced Kikyo and Kagome to pay their respects every day since she'd realized she might be alive much longer.

Kagome tentatively knocked on the door. "Mo- sheriff?" she quickly corrected. There was no answer. Kagome swiftly opened the door and stifled a gasp. There on the massive bed laid her mother with her arms crossed over her chest. Her white sheets and white nightgown were stained with red.

Kagome elicited a frightened scream and fainted.

* * *

Kikyo wandered through the gardens in a frilly pink gown, stopping every few seconds to watch the ants parade through the grass. She meandered by the fountain, listening to its peaceful running water. Trickle, trickle.

 _Kikyo._

She stiffened and looked around. "Who calls me?"

 _Kikyo. Over in the fountain._ Curious, Kikyo leaned over the fountain's edge, resting her fingers on its rim. She blinked in confusion. The water shimmered beneath the sun, and it was clear as day. There was nothing.

 _Look harder._ Kikyo fluttered her eyelashes quickly, and there it was. Amazed, she reached down and closed her fingers around the cool metal. A mirror.

* * *

 **Did you like it? A review would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

 _"Mirror mirror, here I stand. Who is the fairest in the land?"_

 _"Lips like a rose, hair like ebony, skin like snow."_

 _"Snow White!"_

* * *

The funeral progressed quickly, and few tears were shed. Kikyo was outright sobbing beside her mother's grave while Kagome stood beside her, pretending to silently mourn. Her mother's pale, cold face was the last thing Kagome saw before she was gone forever. Internally, she was silently rejoicing.

Kikyo was now the Sheriff of Nottingham. Immediately, she began creating new laws such as creating skyrocketing taxes, harsher punishment sentences, and many other cruel thing that negatively impacted the commoners.

Kagome was noticing a dark aura that began to wrap around her elder sister's body each time they came near each other. It was so sinister, it caused her to nearly regurgitate each time. She also noticed that her sister now carried a little gold mirror wherever she went. It was small enough to fit into the palm of her hand.

Kikyo was also forcing Kagome to dress in rags, and it was now her everyday chore to wash the pavement of the gardens. It was on one of these days that Kagome was happily whistling while wringing a towel dry.

"Greetings, Lady Kagome," said a voice. Kagome looked up into the face of Koga who was sporting a rather wolffish grin.

"Why, Koga! Hello!" she said, stuttering slightly. Koga was the head huntsman, and he was quite an attractive one too. His wolf tail wagged slightly behind him. Koga was also a full-blooded wolf demon as well as one of Kagome's best friends.

He crouched beside her. "Whatcha doing?" Kagome reeled up the bucket of water. She tied the rope to one of the well's poles before setting the bucket on the ground.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said with just a hint of exhaustion. Koga frowned, balling his fists.

"Damn that Kikyo! She's working you much too hard. We have plenty of servants that can do the cleaning!" He stood up, ready to leave the gardens. "I'm gonna go talk to the sheriff and –" Kagome held up a hand.

"Koga, it's fine. I appreciate you standing up for me, but you know how my sister is. She won't care, and she'll most likely kill you for trying to defy her decisions. I'm stuck."

Koga huffed and sat back down. "All the same, you are pretty much her equal! Look at you, dressed in rags while she's in the finest silks. It isn't fair. I know your mother wasn't much better, but she still kinda loved you in her own twisted ways."

Kagome turned away from him with a disgusted sound. "Loved me?" she snapped, her exhaustion fueling her anger. "She abhorred me! Look!" Kagome pulled down the collar of her shirt, exposing her bare shoulder. Being a gentleman, Koga was about to look away when she said, "Koga, it's fine. Look."

Koga stared at her shoulder in horror. Where there should have been creamy and smooth skin was a mass of criss-crossing scars. He reached out and gently touched them. "Oh, Kagome," he whispered. "Are there more?"

Kagome hesitated for a split second before shaking her head. "No," she said softly before turning away. "Koga, I…I have to go." She picked up the bucket, splashed the remaining water onto the pavement stones and lowered it back into the well. Then she picked up her soap and cleaning brush and returned into the castle.

Kagome had lied. She didn't want to tell Koga that there were more scars on her back, arms, and legs. It was a secret she told no one. Kagome couldn't bear the pity people might give her. She had to be strong. As she passed by Kikyo's open door, Kagome heard her call out, "come here, Kagome. I need your help."

Reluctantly, the miko-in-training backed up and entered Kikyo's study. The elder miko looked up from the pile of papers on her desk. "There you are," she said, gesturing for Kagome to come sit down. "I've had a few problems on my hands, and I'd like you to take a look at them. You know, to see if you can help me with them."

It was the last thing Kagome wanted to do, but she couldn't disobey. Slowly, she sat down in the plush chair across from Kikyo. On the corner of the desk was the little gold mirror. It glinted in the fireplace's light. Kikyo slid a few files in front of Kagome, and she opened them, scanning the many documents.

First was an article with the headlines "Cresca Village Near Nottingham Castle Attacked"! Another article on the same topic read "They Have Struck Again"! On and on it went, each talking about outlaws ransacking villages under the Higurashi's rule. Although their true names were unknown, the outlaws' names were displayed under a few rough sketches.

Beneath the sketch of a girl with long hair and a strange bone-like weapon was the name Demon Slayer. A young man with a hold in his right hand was called the Cursed Monk. A young boy with a bushy tail was named Foxfire. Kagome was bored, and she was about to just skip over the last drawing when she froze. This sketch was extremely rough. It was almost as if the artist's hand was shaking so much he couldn't draw a straight line. She could barely make out a figure with long hair and tiny nubs on his head. Horns, perhaps?

His mouth was opened wide, and Kagome could see fangs. The figure's eyes were wild and bloodthirsty. He was savage. Beneath him was the name Demon Dog. Her mouth went dry. She'd heard of him, the beast that killed nearly entire villages that obeyed Kikyo's laws.

Kagome's hand shaking ever so slightly, she put down the files and gave them back to Kikyo. Her sister took them and looked them over again.

"They are such a nuisance," the sheriff spat.

"The Merry Men."

* * *

 **WOW I'M ON FIRE WITH THIS STORY! If you liked it, please give it a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

 _"And why is she of such value?" asked the huntsman._

 _"That is none of your concern," answered the Queen._

 _"And if I refuse?"_

 _"Then you shall suffer the consequences."_

* * *

The Merry Men. Their name told of a happy bunch, but Kagome had heard other stories. Stories of beings no longer human that stole money and did who knows what with it. Kagome looked up into Kikyo's dark eyes.

"How do you expect me to help with the situation?"

Kikyo shrugged. "I don't know. Just think, and if you do happen to come up with a solution, inform me immediately. You are dismissed." Kagome stood and quickly left the room.

When Kagome left the room, Kikyo began to brush her long black hair. She marveled at its silkiness and length. The miko touched her nearly perfect skin, feeling incredibly proud of its lack of blemishes. Now then.

She went over to a drawer and pulled it out, revealing a humongous pile of letters. They were all marriage proposals. Kikyo felt powerful as she read over a few. For kami's sake, the men were practically begging for her hand. She'd even received a few requests from women!

Kikyo knew that most of the men probably wanted her only for her status and beauty, but she didn't give a damn. A smile tugging at her thin red lips, she walked around the desk to pick up the little gold mirror.

Following her instincts, Kikyo mounted it upon the wall, and to her surprise, it enlarge need until it was nearly half her height. _Kikyo,_ it whispered. _Summon me._

"But how?" she wondered outloud.

 _Simply say the command, "mirror, mirror, on the wall, hear my questions, answer them all."_

"How shall I know that you aren't some demon that only wishes to kill me?" Kikyo asked, feeling wary around the mirror for the first time.

 _I may be a demon, but I have your best interests in mind. After all, I have no other purpose in life since I'd been sealed within this contraption of gold and glass._

"Very well then. Mirror mirror, on the wall, hear my questions, answer them all." Kikyo yelped when there was the rumble of thunder and flash of light. Green smoke billowed out from the mirror, swirling around Kikyo. For a moment, she thought she'd been betrayed. Then the smoke cleared, revealing the mirror.

A head was floating in the glass. It was a man with long, wavy dark hair and a sinister appearance. "Summoned at last! Greetings, Kikyo. I am Naraku."

Kikyo took a step back, before shrugging. "Alright then, Naraku. You promised to answer all my questions."

The man in the mirror nodded. "To the best of my extent. There is a slight catch. You must begin with, 'mirror mirror, on the wall'."

"Very well then. Mirror mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

Naraku closed his eyes. "Hair like midnight, skin like snow, lips like blood." His face disappeared and was replaced with Kagome. Kikyo's hands clenched.

"Kagome!" she spat. Then she stormed out of the room. Naraku rolled his eyes before disappearing, allowing the mirror to return to its normal state.

* * *

Koga knelt before Kikyo. "Yes, my lady? You sent for me?" When Kikyo turned around, he saw that her usually beautiful face was twisted in anger.

"I require you to carry out a simple task for me," she stated with barely restrained anger. Koga bowed his head.

"Anything, my lady." Kikyo tried to regain her steady breathing.

"I need you to kill Kagome and bring me proof of her death." Koga's heart nearly stopped.

"What? Why?" he asked in bewilderment.

Kikyo turned sharply. "For reasons you do not need to know." Koga shook his head.

"I refuse!" he exclaimed. He couldn't possibly kill his best friend! Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"Need I remind you that I still have Ayame under my thumb? If you disagree, I can easily crush her." Koga cringed. He had no choice.

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

 **If you're still reading this messed up fairytale, I thank you. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

 _There she sat, among creatures and flowers._

 _He couldn't bear to kill her!_

 _It would be a sin to rid the world of something so sweet._

* * *

"Kaaaagome!" called Koga the very next morning. Kagome looked up from the bed of flowers she was tending. Her bright yellow dress brushed against the ground as she ran into his arms.

"Koga! How has your day been?" she asked with a giant grin.

 _Absolutely horrendous,_ thought Koga, _and it's gonna end with you dying._ "Erm, it's been good!" he replied, absently scratching his neck. Kagome frowned and wagged a finger at him.

"Koga, I know you're lying." He looked at her in surprise.

"How?" Kagome shook her head in disbelief.

"You're my best friend. I know that whenever you scratch your neck, you lie." Koga cringed. Dammit, she was onto him. Kagome came closer and put one hand on his cheek. Her eyes were full of concern. "Koga, if something's bothering you, please let me know! Can't you tell me?"

The wolf yokai internally shook his head. He was about to deny everything and leave when he remembered the sheriff's words.

 _"I need you to kill Kagome and bring me proof of her death. Need I remind you that I still have Ayame under my thumb? If you disagree, I can easily crush her."_ Koga's love was at stake. He sighed deeply.

"You're right. Something is bothering me, but we can't talk here. Let's go to the edge of Inuyasha's Forest." He began walking, and Kagome quickened her strides to match his.

"Is it that important?" she questioned. "Isn't Inuyasha's Forest extremely deadly?" Koga nodded.

"That's exactly why it's the best place to talk in private."

The two arrived at the edge of the forest, and Kagome looked around uneasily. "Koga, I don't think it was a good idea coming here. What if Kikyo found out?"

"She won't find out," reassured Koga. _Kikyo won't find out because you'll be dead._ "C'mon." They ventured slightly deeper within the trees, and Kagome shivered. _Koga, it's time to become an actor._ He began to falsely cry. Startled, Kagome looked up at him in a panic.

"Koga! What's wrong?"

He sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands. The wolf yokai forced hot tears to trickle from his eyes, and he tried to make convincing sobbing sounds. "It's" –hiccup–"Ayame. I'm scared" –hiccup –"that the baby won't make it."

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth. "Why not?"

He made a few more sobbing sounds. "It's because yesterday she fell down the stairs and landed pretty badly. We're frightened the fall might have killed our child." Koga broke down into hysteria. In truth, Ayame and the baby yokai were fine. However, he had to make up a convincing story to explain his crying.

"Oh, Koga…" whispered Kagome. She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. "It's going to be alright. Let's pray." One of Koga's arms wrapped around her while his other hand reached for the knife at his hip. He unhooked the blade and raised it over Kagome's back, ready to pierce her heart.

Her fingers tightened on his furry jacket. "I'm here for you Koga. I love you," she murmured. Koga let out a strangled gasp, and his grip on the knife loosened. It fell from his fingers and clattered onto a rock. Kagome whirled around, spotting the weapon before a look of betrayal crossed her face. She stepped away from Koga as he fell to his knees, his fake tears gone.

"Koga?"

"I can't do this!" he shouted. "How could I kill someone as sweet as you, Kagome?"

"Kill me?"

"Kikyo threatened to kill Ayame if I didn't kill you!" spat Koga. "She said it was because you were more beautiful than her. Run, into the woods, before I change my mind!"

Kagome tentatively reached out. "Koga…?"

He forced himself away, picking up his fallen knife. "Run, Kagome! Quickly!" With tears in her eyes, Kagome fled, disappearing beyond the brush. His heart heavy, Koga watched her go, knowing that she would be helpless against the many dangers of Inuyasha's Forest.

Little did he know that it also housed the Merry Men.

* * *

"Is she dead?" asked a tense looking Kikyo. Koga bowed his head.

"Yes, my lady. Your sister is no longer among the living. Kikyo sighed in relief, her hand flying to her heart.

"Thank Kami that wench is gone," she said blissfully. "Where's the proof?" Swallowing hard, Koga produced a dish with a heart and liver.

"These are her entrails," he said softly. Kikyo examined the dish before exclaiming in absolute joy.

"At last!" A wicked smile took hold of her thin red lips as she devoured the organs. In truth, they were the remains of a wild boar Koga had killed shortly after Kagome had escaped. He hoped the sheriff wouldn't find out that she'd been deceived. Koga closed his eyes.

 _Kagome. Be safe. Don't let the Merry Men find you._

* * *

 **Guys I'm on a roll. Did you like it? If so, please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

 _The trees reached for her, dark and menacing._

 _Poor Snow White fought through the thicket._

 _The branches scratched and tore at her skin, dress, and little red cape._

 _The woods had no mercy._

* * *

Kagome ran like her life depended on it. In a way, it was true. Somewhere along the way, she'd lost her slippers. Now she ran across the hard earth bare-foot. Thorns pricked her feet, drawing blood. She ripped off a toenail by stubbing it on a rock, sending agony shooting up her leg. Kagome began crying, her tears blurring her vision.

At one point she tripped over a large tree root, and she landed on her hands and knees. She ended up with scraped palms and a ripped dress. Frustrated, Kagome tore off the bottom end of the ragged dress all the way up to her thigh, so she could move better.

Somewhere above her, she smelt a storm brewing. Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled. It began to rain. Wiping her teary eyes, Kagome got up and continued to run. The tree branches grappled for her, ripping away her skin, clawing at her face. Inuyasha's Forest was nearly pitch black. Kagome didn't even know where she was going. All she knew was that she was heading deeper into unknown territory.

Once, Kagome even saw a pair of blinking red eyes peering at her from within the darkness. Frightened, she ran even faster. Kagome kept her hands in front of her so she wouldn't crash into anything like a tree. Just when she was beginning to slow down due to fatigue, a earth-shaking roar pierced the storm's cries.

The pair of red eyes appeared again, and this time Kagome could make out a sillouhete of a massive…thing. She screamed as the yokai advanced, backing up into the trunk of a nearby tree. There was no escape. The demon bellowed and reached for her. The young girl squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the fatal blow when there was a shout to her left.

"Sankon Tesso!"

Kagome's weary body snapped to attention as crescents of golden light flashed before her eyes. They spiraled into the demon and ripped into its flesh. It was torn apart and died with a terrible scream.

Kagome trembled in the rain. The leaves above did little to keep her dry. A figure landed in front of her, and warm hands were placed upon her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice. Kagome barely had time to register it was male before she fell into complete darkness. The last thing she saw was a flash of silver hair.

* * *

Kikyo finished signing the papers with a bored sigh before handing them to Koga and Ayame. "There. Happy?" Koga nodded.

"Thank you, my lady. It has been an honor to serve you. We are sorry to go, but Kami calls us and we must obey his will. Perhaps we will meet again, next time as priestess and monk," he joked. Kikyo waved her hand.

"Be gone. You no longer have any business here in Nottingham." Ayame and Kogs bowed once and swiftly let the room. Once out of earshot, Koga bent down.

"Get on, Ayame." She obliged, and they turned into a lightning fast whirlwind. In seconds, the couple was well out of the building. Koga needed to get Ayame as far away as possible before the sheriff discovered that Kagome was still alive. He didn't know how she would find out, but he didn't wish to take any risks.

Back in the study, Kikyo lifted the mirror hidden in the wastebasket. She hung it on the wall and stepped back. Instantly, it enlarged, and Naraku's smiling face appeared in the glass. "Hello, Kikyo," he greeted. "What do you wish to ask?"

With a confident smile Kikyo said, "mirror, mirror, here I stand. Who's the fairest in the land?"

Naraku closed his eyes. "She lies in the forest, still among the living. The huntsman has deceived you, despite all your conspiring." Kikyo slammed her fist into the way.

"Damn!" she screeched. "Why that little…!" She was too angry for more words. The miko took a deep breath, calming herself. "I will fetch a horse," she said. "Expect me back with a wolf yokai's head by sundown."

* * *

 **So I hope you guys don't mind that I'm a kind of author that writes short chapters. On the bright side, that means quicker updates, right? If you liked this chapter, please give a review! Your words mean so much to me 3!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

 _They would steal from the rich and give to the poor._

 _Oh, how the sheriff wanted him dead!_

 _"Thou shalt be hung!" he would always say._

* * *

Kagome woke with a groan. Eyes still closed, she stretched sleepily, flinching when her head throbbed with pain. "So. You're awake," said a husky voice.

Her eyes flying open, her gaze met with a pair of deep amber orbs. They were the most beautiful eyes Kagome had ever seen. That was when she realized that they belonged to a rather handsome face. A male's face. She shrieked and tried to sit up, bumping her forehead against his.

"Ouch! What the hell?" he exclaimed, rubbing his forehead. Kagome clutched her own forehead and moaned as the contact had not helped her headache.

"Who are you?" she asked, still feeling quite woozy. The young man sat up. His amber eyes stared intently at her. Her eyes widened when she noticed his long, silver hair that flowed down his back. Then Kagome noticed the dog ears peeking out at her from underneath a mess of silver. "Awwww!" she squealed and launched herself at him.

"What the –"

Kagome began tugging at his ears. "Wow! They're real? If so, then you must be a yokai!" The young man grunted and shoved her off of him.

"Hanyou," he said bitterly. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome blinked at him. "I'm better." The hanyou nodded and stood up.

"Good. You'll be able to stand for your execution."

Kagome stiffened. "Wait, execution? What?" The silver-haired man got up and yanked her roughly to her feet. "I'm going to call the others."

"Just a minute!" protested Kagome as the mysterious hanyou dragged her through the door. "Why on earth am I going to be executed?" He turned to look at her.

"You've seen what I can do." He wiggled his fingers, and Kagome realized he had long and extremely sharp claws. "You're in our secret hideout. You can't stay since you probably don't have any skills with weapons. You can't go since you know where we live. No one knows the Merry Men live in Inuyasha's Forest. Therefore, we must kill you." Kagome sucked in her breath.

"You're one of the Merry Men? I didn't even know you were one of them until you told me." The young man stared at her for a few seconds before slamming his head into the wall. Kagome shrieked as his head broke the wood. His grip lessened ever so slightly.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "Baka, baka, baka!"

If Kagome weren't in danger of dying, she might have laughed. The commotion drew in the attention of someone passing down the hall. Kagome's free hand flew to her mouth.

"It's…it's you!" she exclaimed, pointing at the girl. "Demon Slayer!" The girl paused to look at her. She wore a simple pink and green kimono. On her back was a large boomerang-like object. This outfit was different from the warrior garb Kagome had seen in the sketch. However, it was definitely the strange girl.

"Inuyasha? Why on earth are you slamming your head into the wall?" Demon Slayer asked. He rounded on her, slapping his hand over her mouth.

"You idiot!" he hissed. "Now she knows my real name!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome rolled the name around on her tongue. "That's quite a strange name. Are you a dog hanyou?" The silver-haired inu snarled at her.

"Be quiet, wench! No one asked you to speak." Kagome shut up as her eyes focused on his fangs. Fangs that could easily rip open her throat if she made one wrong move.

She turned pleading eyes to the girl, silently begging for help. The other girl hesitated before saying, "Inuyasha. Are you going to kill her?"

"Of course!" he snapped. "She knows about us now! She has to die!"

Kagome growled before speaking. "How do you know I don't have any valuable skills, huh?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You may be dressed in a miko's garb. Ragged, but a priestess's nonetheless. However, you were completely defenseless when that low-level yokai attacked you."

"I didn't have weapons!" protested Kagome. The infuriating hanyou shrugged.

"Just by looking at you, I'm pretty sure that you can't even lift a sword." Now Kagome was mad. She promptly went to slap him, but his other hand caught her arm. "Not so fast."

"I can wield a bow and arrow!" she fired back. "I'll prove it! Let's make a deal. If I cannot demonstrate any skills, then I'll gladly die." Not really, but she had to convince him. "If I do show that I'm of value, I can stay. Deal?" Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"Deal. However, you must show us at least three skills." Kagome nodded, slightly nervous. She didn't have any other skills besides cooking and archery! Would they be enough?"

Inuyasha began tugging her along. "Sango," he called. "Alert the others." The girl nodded and left. "C'mon," he said. "We're going to the armory."

* * *

 **O.o So how was the meeting? Please review if you like this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

 _"We don't steal from the rich and give to the poor._

 _We take back what was ours from the rich and return to the poor."_

* * *

"Wow," whispered Kagome as she stared at the armory. "It's huge! Why can no one see this manor in the middle of the forest?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "They don't," he said confidently. "The Shikon shards create a barrier around it."

"Shikon shards?" questioned Kagome as she fingered a long white bow.

"Keh. You'll find out once we accept you. _If_ we accept you, that is." Kagome rolled her eyes as she made her selection quickly.

"I'll choose this one," she said, holding up the bow. It was made of dark red wood, similar to her bow back home. The hanyou muttered something under his breath before swiftly exiting the armory. Kagome caught a glimpse of his red hakama before he disappeared from view, and she hurried after him.

They winded down endless corridors until Inuyasha shoved open a door, letting in brilliant sunlight. Kagome squinted through the light, trying to take in her surroundings. When her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she saw that she was standing in a large clearing. Behind her was nothing but open air. She could still see the hallway she'd come from, but its surroundings were invisible.

It seemed as if there was a barrier shielding the Merry Men's manor. Sitting on logs in the clearing were three figures. There was the Demon Slayer from before, a monk dressed in dark robes, and an extremely short child with a large, bushy tail.

They all stared at Kagome as if she were an alien specimen in a tank. She recognized the other two. The little boy was Foxfire, and the houshi was the Cursed Monk. Kagome shivered beneath their piercing stares. Inuyasha folded his arms and plopped onto a nearby log, shrugging off his red haori, revealing a white undershirt. The heat was sweltering.

"Alright," he said with a smirk that showed his fangs. "Show us what you've got."

* * *

Kikyo had been unsuccessful with her search for the traitor Koga. Now she sat in her high-backed chair, bored out of her mind. A servant girl offered her a glass of wine, and she readily took it, sipping the fine liquid. Letting out a satisfied sigh, she wiped her mouth. Damn that huntsman. No wonder he'd fled the castle with his love.

There was no way to find the couple, and Kikyo grudgingly accepted that. She could now focus on finding the Demon Dog and kill him and his Merry Men. When a servant showed her a letter with messy scrawl, the miko snatched it from her and quickly skimmed it. Upon finishing the words that described of another raid on a village by the Merry Men from a few days ago, Kikyo clenched her hand, crumpling the papers. Damn those infuriating outlaws!

That foolish group of people would dare give to the poor? The nerve! The poor were only good for labor. Her chest hummed. She reached inside her hakama and pulled out the Shikon no Tama –or rather, a few shards of the jewel. If the Merry Men tried attacking Nottingham, they would surely aim for the shards.

After all, besides money and other valuable objects, priceless and guarded shards had been stolen in the raids. Kikyo, being a miko, knew of the shards' powers and how powerful they would be if the Merry Men succeeded in gathering all of the shards.

She eyed the glittering pieces sitting in the tiny container strung on a chain that looped around her neck. Power of unimaginable level would be granted to whoever completed the full Shikon jewel.

Which was exactly why she would kill the Merry Men before they took her shards. Her cackle echoed through Nottingham castle, and unbeknownst to her, Kikyo's shards were slowly turning into an inky black.

The mirror sitting on the table beside her glinted, and an inaudible hum was emitted from it. Naraku approved.

* * *

 **Yay another update! Let me know what you think about the turn of events! Oh, I want an honest opinion. Should I continue writing drabble-ish chapters or should they be long? A special thank you to all those who reviewed! You know who you are, I'm giving you a virtual hug.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

 _"Quite a few of us believe the Merry Men are just cold-hearted killers._

 _However, I theorize that they are simply fools that don't know when to stop messing around with the world."_

 _-unknown witness_

* * *

 _Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_ Kagome fired three arrows in rapid succession, praying each would hit its mark. The first arrow found the center of the makeshift target, and the second pierced it before the third split the second. There was a whistle from the monk, and Foxfire clapped appreciatively. The Demon Slayer nodded while Inuyasha only sniffed.

"Keh. What else have you got?" he asked.

Kagome twiddled her thumbs. "Erm, I can cook," she said softly. The silver-haired hanyou rolled his amber eyes.

"Your bentos better be good, or else we'll kill you," he threatened. Kagome swallowed hard and asked for the kitchen and supplies. Then she set to work.

The quiet kitchen suddenly became alive. Kagome darted around, mixing in ingredients and roasting meat over a fire. There was the rapid chopping sound of a thick blade cutting vegetables, and the boiling of water. The steam created from all the chaos wafted out from the open window and drifted into the clearing where the Merry Men sat.

The monk sniffed the air. "Goodness! This is heavenly, isn't it, Sango?" he asked with a sigh of content. The girl nodded as she stroked a two-tailed cat's head. The little kitsune boy was inhaling quickly.

"It's amazing! If this is how it smells, I wonder how it will taste? C'mon Inuyasha, say something! You're nose is more sensitive than ours; surely it must smell better to you!" The hanyou sniffed.

"Keh! The aroma is terrible," he said with a sneer. The drool coming out of his mouth betrayed his true thoughts. His senses were overpowered by the cooking. The smell was good…almost as good as the miko herself.

A few minutes later, Kagome stumbled out of the manor. Instantly, the monk ran up to her and clasped her hand. "Miss, your cooking is simply wonderful! What is your name? Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Kagome blinked in astonishment.

"Erm, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and no, I will not bear your child."

The monk leaned in closer. "Ah, but you know what they say. When a women says no, they usually mean –" His sentence was cut off when the Demon Slayer's giant boomerang slammed into his head, sending the man into the dirt. The girl stood behind him, a vein popping up from her forehead.

"Houshi-sama," she growled. The dazed monk had no time to escape before she unleashed her wrath upon him. Kagome watched them nervously as the boy with a tail jumped in between the two.

"If you two keep fighting, we won't be able to taste mystery girl's food," he said sternly, wagging a finger at them. They instantly stopped fighting.

"Oi! Hurry up and get to the kitchen! All the bentos will be cold by the time you stop bickering!"

A few minutes later…

The kitchen was littered with empty bowls. Inuyasha licked his chopsticks clean in a doggish way as the little boy leaned back contentedly. "That was delicious, Kagome-chan!" he exclaimed, remembering her name from when Miroku had asked her.

Kagome smiled timidly. Perhaps now she would be accepted…? "So," she began, "I think we should start introducing ourselves –" Inuyasha wagged his clawed finger in her face.

"Not so fast. We need one more skill. You've shown us two. I require three." Kagome gulped.

Oh no. What was she going to do? Her mind reeled wildly, searching for a hidden talent. Could she sing? No, her voice would shatter the Merry Men's eardrums. Dance? She'd only look like a fool.

Kagome began to sweat. Inuyasha stood up, a flash of triumph in his amber eyes. "Well, well. Looks like she's useless after all!" The monk grabbed his red sleeve.

"Hold on, Inuyasha, I don't think –" Inuyasha shrugged him off, cracking his knuckles loudly.

"Keh. She'll die right now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." The monk sat back down, looking at Kagome with pity. She knew then that if he'd have the power to stop the hanyou, he would save her. Alas, Inuyasha was probably much stronger than he was.

Inuyasha smirked. "I don't even need Tetsusaiga for this weak human. I'll finish her off with only my claws." With lightning speed, he leapt for Kagome who squealed and dodged.

"Sankon Tesso!" Kagome screamed as he slashed his glowing claws at her as she ducked down and skidded across the slippery tiled floor. She watched in morbid fascination as his claws sliced a table in half. The empty bento boxes clattered to the floor. Kagome began running with Inuyasha not far behind. "No demon can resist a chase!" he shouted gleefully.

 _C'mon, Kagome!_ she thought. _Think!_ That was when she tripped over a straw bowl. With a yelp, she tumbled across the room and smashed into the wall. The hanyou snarled as he advanced, and Kagome backed up until she hit something solid. Oh no, she was in a corner.

Fear coursing through her veins, Kagome could only watch as the hanyou stalked closer. Her heart pounded so loudly, she was sure those cute triangular ears of his could hear the beating muscle.

She was so dead. Kagome thought of the only thing she had for backup. She muttered a quick sutra, and suddenly light wrapped around the hanyou's neck.

He snarled. "What the hell?" Kagome blinked in surprise as even she didn't know what she'd done. Now, a necklace of dark round beads and small fangs encircled Inuyasha's throat. Her mind raced. Now what?

He paused for a moment, waiting for a terrible fate to befall him. When nothing happened, Inuyasha sneered and came closer. Kagome scrunched herself between the two walls, deeper into the corner. The hanyou raised his hand with gleaming claws, and Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, screaming the only thing on her mind.

"SIT!"

Perhaps it'd been those ears that had given her inspiration. Whatever the case, the hanyou's sharp jaw slacked in shock as a bright pink light enveloped him. Then he smashed face-first into the floor. He lay there, twitching, and Kagome watched as spider-web cracks spread across the tiles. He snarled and leapt up again, and Kagome screamed, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Over and over she shouted this until Inuyasha was several feet into the floor.

He moaned in pain as the Merry Men gathered around her. The monk nodded approvingly. "What a marvelous third skill!" he gushed. "The ability to control all who wear that sacred necklace!"

The little kitsune boy danced around. "Inuyasha, can we keep her?"

"No!" exclaimed the hanyou's muffled gruff voice. The other three people looked at each other, then at Kagome, then to Inuyasha, then back to each other.

Simultaneously they said, "she's staying."

* * *

 **Haha I laughed so hard when writing this. Look, two updates in one day, what a treat! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I did! If you liked it, please leave a review. Your words mean the world to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

 _We don't have any rules._

 _Neither do we listen to any rules._

* * *

For the next few days, Kagome tried to adjust to her new life. She was given new clothes (a tunic suited for the more feminine sex), food, and a room in the manor –and a rather fancy one at that. There were pretty much no rules except a few: reporting to the mess hall at eight in the morning, and dinner at six.

Kagome was allowed to do whatever she wished as long as she trained. She frequently practiced archery, and sometimes Sango, the Demon Slayer, would help her with hand-to-hand combat. It was on one of these days that Kagome was patiently waiting for Sango to come for their afternoon lesson.

She tapped her foot. _I wonder where she is,_ Kagome thought. _Sango is never late to our lessons!_ The sound of the manor door creaking open made Kagome glance backward. Inuyasha stepped out into the sunlight, his amber eyes glinting.

"Girl, take this off of me!" he growled, pointing at the beaded necklace. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"For the last time, _this girl_ has a name! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!" The hanyou sneered.

"Whatever, just remove this cursed thing!" Kagome shook her head.

"You'll need a special sutra for that, and I'm afraid I've forgotten it." She smirked slightly when his countenance morphed into one of panic, but sadly it was true. He growled in frustration.

"Keh! I'll just rip it off myself!" The moment his fingers touched the beads, they rebounded and he hissed in pain. "What the hell?"

Kagome shrugged. "The wearer can't remove it. Anyway, besides trying to annoy me, why were you out here in the first place?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Sango isn't feeling well," he said. "Fantastic timing too. We were supposed to go raiding today! Each day we waste is another risk at losing a Shikon shard. Anyway, so she asked me to help teach you combat. Not that I want to."

Kagome was confused. "Couldn't you just have told her no? I thought you were the leader of the Merry Men. Shouldn't they be obeying your orders?" Inuyasha stuck his sensitive nose in the air.

"Keh! As if. I'm just doing the whole group a favor. It'd be a pain to rescue your ass each time you were incapable of defending yourself." Kagome raised a fist.

"Sit!"

There was a bright pink flash, and suddenly Inuyasha found himself face to face with a startled ladybug. He spat out dirt and glared at Kagome. "If you do that again, I'll rip out your throat," he threatened. "Let's get on with this useless lesson."

Kagome got into the fighting stance Sango had showed her so many times. She wasn't a pro at it, but she figured it was close enough. Inuyasha walked around, inspecting her position. Kagome turned red beneath his scrutinizing gaze. He reached out and placed his hand on her squared shoulders and turned it at a slight angle. "Better. I'd imagine it'd hurt for a girl to get hit in the chest," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Spread your feet apart more. With them that close together, your balance will surely be off." Kagome scoffed.

"And how do you know I won't have good balance?" she retorted. The hanyou rolled his glowing eyes.

"Because of this." He reached out and pushed her shoulder. With a squeal, she began falling backward. Before she could make impact with the earth, an arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her fall. Kagome's bright blue eyes made contact with amber ones, and she blushed harder, stumbling out of Inuyasha's grip.

"Alright. You win. Alright, so how do I fix my balance?"

"Get back into your stance," he ordered. Kagome obliged, and Inuyasha bent down. "Spread your legs further apart. Bend your knees slightly. There, that's better. Now for the actual fighting, you'll need to bring your hands up to your face and chest. Right now, you're holding them at your stomach. Unless you want a bruised jaw, protect you head at all costs."

He made several adjustments with her posture. When his hands settled on her waist to turn her at a slight angle, Kagome blushed so fiercely she was sure her face would never return to its normal color. Inuyasha nodded in satisfaction. "There. Now, come at me!"

"What?" exclaimed Kagome. The hanyou raised an eyebrow.

"Try to attack me." The miko in training bit her lip nervously.

"What if I hurt you?"

"Keh! As if a weakling like you could lay a scratch on me. I'll be fine, just hurry it up!"

With a war cry that sounded as if it belonged to a kitten, Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha. She pulled back her fist, ready to punch out the ego from her. He sidestepped, and with a startled yelp, she tumbled into a bunch of weeds. The hanyou shook his head.

"Much too slow," he said with a smirk. Kagome huffed and brushed off her green tunic. Unbeknownst to her, golden eyes stared at her legs that were clad in tight, dirty trousers. Then those betraying eyes rose higher and higher until-

"Baka!" Inuyasha screamed out loud. "Stop it!"

"Huh? Stop what?" asked Kagome in a panic. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Yes! No, wait, what?" Inuyasha mentally smacked himself upside the head. "Forget. Try to hit me again."

Several hours went by. The hanyou dodged each oncoming blow with a smirk, leaving the miko in training huffing and puffing. Finally, the first true signs of fatigue occurred just as the sun was touching the horizon. Kagome yelled and thrust her hand forward, catching the sleeve of Inuyasha's red haori. She pulled herself to him and landed a square hit right across the cheek.

He stood there, stunned. Kagome was suddenly fearful for her life. Just when she was about to turn tail and run, Inuyasha threw back his silver hair and guffawed. "I let my guard down, didn't I?" he said with a rough chuckle. "Keh, you won't be able to do that again! I bet you can't." The last part was added with a sneer. Kagome growled in frustration.

"Just you watch! I will repeat that action once more!" Kagome lunged forward and broke into a sprint. Inuyasha grinned; he was planning to side-step when she was a few feet ahead of him. Just as he was bending his knees, ready to jump to safety, Kagome's boot snagged on a protruding tree root. With a yelp, the girl toppled forward and sailed downhill right into a startled Inuyasha.

They both tumbled backward, rolling down the grassy hill until Inuyasha's back slammed into a tree trunk. Being half-demon, it didn't hurt that much, but for a weaker ningen, the impact would be worse. As Kagome was about to fall past him, Inuyasha instinctively reached out, grabbed her by the tunic, and yanked her into his chest. Her head smashed into his jaw, and they both groaned in pain.

Bright blue eyes stared dazedly into dark amber ones. Inuyasha rubbed his jaw. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, a little out of breath. "Thanks to you. I would have fallen into that freezing creek if you hadn't caught me." Inuyasha nodded.

The two lapsed into silence, trying to regain their composure. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her head was against his chest as she pressed her face into his red haori. She sat between his legs, looking relaxed although slightly dizzy. The sun had already set, and the stars were just starting to come out.

She was sitting between his legs.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's face heated up as he realized their position and their close proximity. Kagome, noticing his stiffness, looked up in confusion. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Then she saw his blushing. She too turned red and quickly extracted herself from his limbs. "Um, sorry," whispered Kagome as she stumbled backward. Inuyasha stood up and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's go back."

* * *

 **Lol I was trying to write more of my other story, The Highest Bidder, but I couldn't resist finishing this chapter. YES FLUFF hehe. Please review if you liked this!**


End file.
